Symmetrical Love
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Kazuko is a weapon of many shapes yet none to Kid's satisfaction. Despite this she refuses to give up on him. If she can't be his fighting partner she's determined to get him to admit to being another kind of partner to her. OC x Death the Kid. A/N: For now this is just a one shot however I may add other little one shot chapters to it later on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, that right belongs to Ookubo Atsushi. However the character "Kazuko" does belong to me. I make no money from this, it is just for fun.**

* * *

_Sick Kid. _

_Kazuko to the rescue!_

I walked into the perfect room, it was his room. Kid's. Not a single thing out of place, well that was to be expected. He'd made a few minor changes since the last time I'd seen it but nothing big. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed them, but I did. He'd changed the curtains, before he'd had just plain black ones where as now he had the pattern of Death's mask on them. His sheets were white with a black pattern instead of black with a white pattern, that and he'd replaced his small book shelf beside his bed with a much larger one. Now that I thought about it, it looked rather dim and gloomy.

_Has it been that long since I was last here?_

Taking a deep breath I looked down at myself, knee high black boots with matching black socks underneath, navy blue plaid skirt, a simple white school shirt and red tie which was nice and loose. I'd worn that outfit since I'd started as a student at the DWMA. I was a weapon, training to become a Death Scythe, although I still didn't have a miester, I often stayed by Kid's side. I'd known him since we were small and always found his love for symmetry to be funny and adorable. We used to say we'd be partners but that wasn't to be. I was a weapon of many forms, similar to Tsubaki. Actually, our families were similar in the way they passed down their forms, however mine were not as humane in their methods.

Ripping the souls from other weapons and eating them to gain their forms. My father had gained over thirty and was very close to becoming a kishin before he offered his soul to myself. I took it, under orders from Death. The man deserved to die after taking over thirty people's lives, and in return for my taking his life, I got to keep his soul and the forms it had taken. I wasn't even close to unlocking them all.

However, none of my forms were to Kid's liking.

I was a scythe, simple pole and blade connected by an intricate orange pattern. I was a simple katana, sharp blade with a simple red hilt. I was twin, medium length swords, not much longer than Tsubaki's ninja sword mode, with chains which wrapped around your arms and body to connect the two blades. I was useless for Kid, the one person I wished to partner with.

Even though he could use me in my twin sword mode he refused to accept me as a partner, always saying I'd never be able to reach my full potential if I only used my one form. It was probably for the best, him, Liz and Patty made a good team.

My soul would resonate with anyone, yet I refused any partner which wasn't the young Grim Reaper.

I soon closed the short distance between myself and the sleeping, sick boy, going up the small step which surrounded his large bed and slowly sitting on the edge of his mattress.

Rubbing a small bunch of his black hair between my finger and thumb, as if filing it away as it fell from my touch, I thought just how much I'd grown to love that style on him. I looked down at his face with affection; his calm, silent, sleeping expression was so cute. Once all of the strands had tumbled back down onto his face I took my hand and brushed it across his forehead and held his hair back. Although he saw it as an imperfection, an abomination against symmetry, I loved his hair. The black and white seemed to describe him well. Even though he seemed black and straight forward, easy to read, he had a touch of white which could catch you out if you weren't careful. Even though Death the Kid was always concerned with the balance of the world, he himself lacked any symmetry, even his personality didn't seem as even as one would presume.

A slight grumble rumbled from his lips as his eyes squeezed tightly. I bent down and gave his right cheek a gentle kiss, I then moved over and gave his left cheek a kiss, just so it was proportioned for him. His lips pulled up into a smile as his arms rose from his sides, wrapping loosely around my hips as he sat up slightly and rested his forehead on my collar bone.

His body moved in a sloppy, floppy manner as if he was struggling to move.

My hands slipped from his temple, over the top of his crown and rested on the back of his head, giving no force I held him to me. I inhaled deeply, taking in his subtle aroma. It was clean yet had a slight sweet smell, it was hard to describe but it just smelt like him. I sighed happily as I kissed him right in the middle of the head. In return his arms around me tightened a little.

We were unofficially dating. I called him mine and I was his. We kissed and hugged but I'd never actually called him my boyfriend, nor had he called me his girlfriend. Not many people asked about it because they called us a "weird couple."

"How did you get in here?" He asked, his voice low as he pulled away a small bit so he could see my face.

"I asked your dad where you were and he said you weren't feeling well, so… I came to look after you!" I smiled and gave his nose a kiss, even if it were red, I didn't care. I would kiss it even more just to make sure it got better.

He sniffled, sucking in all of the snot which threatened to run from his nose as he gave a rather dumb expression. I giggled softly as I looked at him. He had bags under both eyes, obviously sleeping had been hard for him with the cold.

"You don't need to worry about me. It's getting late, you should head to-!" But he was cut off by his sudden coughing fit.

"Kid!" I gasped as he raised his hand over his mouth to stop me getting any of the germs he would be releasing. I got up off of the bed, to my feet and started to gently rub my hand up and down his back, trying to relax him so the coughing fit wouldn't be as painful.

He drew in a deep breath, giving a slight wheezy gasp as he finished. "You need to go to class, Kazuko." He said weakly.

"No way," I huffed, placing my hand on his shoulder I forced him to lay back down. "I'm looking after you until you feel better, I have done since we were kids, that's not going to change now." I knew he wanted to protest again but I leaned down, tilting my head to the side and pressed my ear to his cheek. He breathed slowly, his chest sounding almost foggy and his heart was racing. I looked up to see his pink cheeks. Smiling, I stood up straight and turned my back to him, running from the room before he could say anything or attempt to get me to abandon him for class. "I'll be back in a bit, I just need to go and get a few things!" I called back to him as I waved.

"Kazu-Chan!" He called after me but I didn't bother to respond to the cute nickname he'd given me. I wouldn't do as he said just for that, I refused to leave him to feel crap all by himself.

* * *

As I walked down the halls I hummed to myself. A simple tune, one with no lyrics, at least, none that I knew of. The school was silent, everybody was either busy with duties or in class. It was nice to be able to stroll down and not get stopped by anybody, not that I was going far.

I walked up one flight of stairs and soon arrived to my room.

Since the time of my father's death my mother had been held in prison since she too had eaten other weapon's souls. But nowhere near as many as my male predecessor had. The only thing I'd gotten from them was the power to turn into a tool, my red hair and orange eyes. My actual upbringing had been taken care of by Lord Death. That was why I'd known Kid for so long and why I took it upon myself to keep him safe just as his father had done for myself.

Walking into my sad excuse for living quarters was almost upsetting. It was lonely, bare apart from the bed, desk and wardrobe. I also owned two picture frames which I kept on the desk by the window. One was of myself when I was younger with Kid and Death the other was of myself, Liz, Patty and Kid on our first say at the DWMA. A long time had passed since then…

Ignoring the bland room I went straight to the closet, opening it up and pulling out spare blankets and teddies, the things I kept for when Kid was sick. They were simple things I'd had since I was an infant but I'd never gotten rid of them.

Bundling them up in my arms I ran back to Kid, sick in bed.

* * *

"Kazu-Chan?" Kid asked as I re-entered his room.

"It's me," I said as I dumped the heap of things on the floor before walking all the way over to him. His weak face forced itself to smile as he held his hand out to me. I quickly stumbled forward, falling to my knees to take hold of his pale limb. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Slowly he shook his head as he shuffled closer to me.

"You need to eat, it'll help you get your strength back."

"You don't think I know that?" He managed to say before coughing once again. I gently patted his back, giving it a slow and tender rub as I tried to calm his trembling body. I hadn't seen him in such a state in a long time, if ever. "But I feel sick."

Not another word had to be said. I gave the back of his whitish skin a kiss before getting back to my feet and heading over to my bundle of things for sick Kid. Among all of the things was a small, cream bin. In it were a pillow and blanket which had stars printed all over. I sighed, I'd meant to put those particular things into a different box in my wardrobe since they were Black Star's birthday present which wasn't too far away.

I pulled them out and left them on the floor as I picked up a nice, soft, red blanket. Leaving the bucket by the side of the bed I threw the extra blanket over the sick Reaper to keep him warm. Just as he began to sneeze I picked up my handy bag and pulled out a compact box of tissues, half the size, twice the content.

* * *

Kid slept most of the day away so I decided to read some of his new books. I sat on his comfy bed since he only took up half of it and began to read. Although, I didn't understand most of it I still managed to finish one and moved onto a second within a few hours. It stayed like that, me reading and him resting, until almost six in the evening.

"Kazu-Chan?" He said sleepily. I closed the book and set it down without a moment's hesitation. "I'm hungry now."

"What do you want?" I asked with a smile. He rolled over to face me, looking so weak and helpless it made my heart stop and cringe in my chest. I definitely did not like seeing him in such a state, I couldn't wait for him to get better and be back to his usual self.

"Soup is fine."

I gave his head a gentle stroke before getting up, taking care as I worried I might break him. "Alright then, soup it is. I'll be back soon." I said as I exited the room quietly and headed to the kitchen.

The halls were not as quiet as they had been on my first trip out of the young Grim Reaper's room. A lot of people were walking around and chatting about meaningless things.

"Kazuko!" I looked up as I heard the familiar voice of Liz. "Hey, how's Kid?" She asked as he and her sister stopped in front of me.

"Hi Liz, Patty." I smiled, mostly because I was being polite and also because I was happy to see them. Even though I disliked not being able to be Kid's weapons that didn't take away from the fact that I was good friends with the two guns he did use. But I would be lying if I didn't admit to being jealous of the two.

Patty grinned and waved enthusiastically. "How's he?" She asked.

"He doesn't look too good." I admitted.

"We were just on our way to see him," Liz said, I could hear concern in her voice which I wasn't surprised about. "Do you think that'd be okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, just don't be too loud or rough with him. I'm just on my way to make him something to eat so I'll see you there."

"Alright." And with that the two sisters headed to their miester's bedroom.

* * *

I wasn't the best chef but I knew worse, Soul and Black Star spring to mind. I rolled up my sleeves and tied up my hair before getting to work. I was determined to make the best soup ever to get Kid feeling all better!

So, I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a tin, a can opener, a bowl and a spoon. I opened the tin of vegetable soup and poured it into the bowl, giving it a stir with the spoon before putting it into the microwave. I set the timer for three minutes and set about throwing the can in the bin and tidying the sides.

_Bing!_

Opening the door, a nice blast of steam burst into my face, it felt hot enough to make my skin dissolve. I stumbled back and covered my face, protecting it from the heat.

"Oh goodness!" I gasped. It had been a lot warmer than I thought it was going to be. I took a deep breath and pushed the pain from my mind, it was fading anyway. So, I reached in and picked up the bowl.

_Hot, hot, hot. HOT._

I quickly threw the boiling hot bowl of soup onto the side, stumbling over to the sink, turning it on and shoving my melting hands under the cool water.

I sighed after a moment as the pain settled down. I turned the water off and gently patted my hands against a towel, making sure not to irritate the burnt skin. I stepped back over to the soup, grabbing the head-proof oven mitts to pick it up and place it on a cool plate along with a slice of bread which Kid liked to dunk into the sauce.

Without another moments delay I picked up the plate and started back towards the room containing the sick Death the Kid.

It only took me a grand total of eight minutes to get back. Liz and Patty were already there and talking to the half-conscious boy, but at least he was sitting up. I walked in with a bright smile as I showed off the soup.

"She didn't make that," Liz said in that negative tone she had. I shrugged and set it down on Kid's lap.

"It doesn't matter," he paused for a cough and sneeze. "It's the thought that I appreciate."

I gave a little giggle and my smile widened as my cheeks flushed a little. But that's when he noticed the bright, raw skin covering the palm of my hands. He grabbed my wrists and glared at them before sneezing and throwing them away so he didn't get them covered in snot.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," the elder of the two siblings said as she gave me a nudge. "Take care of him for us, okay?"

"Yeah! 'Kay!?" Patty echoed her.

"Sure thing," I nodded as I pulled by hands to my chest.

"See ya."

"See ya, Kid!" They called back to him, waving and smiling as the left. I shrugged into the chair that one of the Thompson sisters had found. It made me feel bad that they'd left as soon as I'd arrived. Kid was too busy tucking into the soup to notice though.

"Your hands… What happened to them?" He sounded annoyed but I couldn't think why.

"I just had some trouble with the soup, you know me, I'm no good at cooking of any sort."

He gave a nod before taking another bite of the soup-soaked bread.

We remained silent as he ate and I grew worried that he was mad at me for burning my hands. Although, it wasn't like I'd meant to do it.

"Kazu-Ch… Kazuko, how did you get those injuries?" Kid asked as he handed the plate with the bowl and the spoon to me.

I looked at him in confusion, I'd already answered the question so I couldn't understand why he'd be asking it again. "I was careless when I was cooking," I attempted a laugh but it came out half-hearted and nervous sounding. He snorted as he sank back into the bed, I didn't wish to dwell on the subject so I decided to change it. "You're looking a bit brighter since Liz and Patty came." I said with a smile.

A gentle grunt followed by a nod.

"Do you feel better? You haven't sneezed or coughed in a while, that's good, right?"

A shrug as he rolled over, turning his back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unable to stop the roll of my eyes.

"You always hurt yourself cooking and you only ever cook for me." He spoke quietly, as if mumbling, so it was hard for me to hear, I could have easily misheard him but something told me I hadn't.

"So? I enjoy taking care of you. Besides, it doesn't hurt too badly and it gives me a reason to practise and hopefully I won't continue to burn myself in the future." I smiled and gave his back a gentle poke. He turned over to face me, his eyes locked on me with a very serious expression.

"I don't like you hurting yourself."

Simple words, yet they made my heart flutter about inside my chest. My thin smile turning into a wide grin as I stood up from the stool and leaned over him. He rolled slightly so he was on his back as I reached down and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Just, stop hurting yourself, okay?" Kid said as he kissed my cheek.

"On one condition," I wasn't going to let him get everything so easily. He gave me a questioning look but nodded as if to say he would at least listen to my condition. "You ask me our properly and call me your girlfriend."

His tired eyes widened as his face turned red, it looked like he'd been stood on his head for hours. I giggled, his blushing face was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"F-fine!" he gave an adorable stutter before clearing his throat. "Kazuko, will you go out with me?"

"Oh Kid, it's so unexpected and out of the blue!" I sang sarcastically. "Of course I will."

"So, you'll be my… g… girl…." He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "YOU'LL BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

I looked at him with a rather shocked expression, I saw no need for him to yell. But instead of pointing that out I leaned closer to him once again and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'd be delighted to."

A little gasping sigh released from his lungs as his body relaxed against mine. "I actually feel better for that."

"Next time we'll work on the big 'I love you'!" I joked as I wrapped my arms around him and gave my new yet kind of old boyfriend a hug.

**Finished~**


End file.
